1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cribbing for stabilizing a post-accident vehicle from unwanted shifting during rescue of a victim trapped in the vehicle, and more particularly, relating to a height adjustable, stair-stepped cribbing for stabilizing a post-accident vehicle from unwanted shifting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cribbing is routinely used on the scene of a motor vehicle accident to stabilize a vehicle involved in the accident against unwanted movement that could injure rescue personal or a victim trapped in the vehicle. Cribbing is usually in the form of elongated, wooden blocks that are forced into place beneath a vehicle to be stabilized, prior to entry into the vehicle. In order to establish the desired stabilization, it is necessary to fill any voids between the vehicle and the cribbing so as to prevent unwanted movement of the vehicle. In an attempt to close the voids, rescue personal will often jam pieces of cribbing into place. Many times a rescuer will use a mallet or other similar device to hammer in the cribbing to fill the voids. However, this method is not desirable as the jamming or hammering of the cribbing into unwanted voids can increase the risk of the vehicle moving. In the case of high clearance vehicles, such as for example, SUV's, trucks and busses cribbing needs to be stacked many times to span the distance between the ground and the vehicle. Stacked cribbing is more prone to failure due to additional slip surfaces present with each piece of stacked cribbing. Further, contamination at the scene with vehicle fluids increase the danger of the cribbing failing and unwanted vehicle movement.
Placing cribbing to properly stabilize a vehicle is a dangerous and time consuming process. The time spent placing cribbing is valuable time lost for treating and execrating a trapped victim.